Nouvel an
by ThePseudoUseless
Summary: OS. Bella et Emmett sont cousins. Un soir, ils se disputent et Bella a du mal à s'en remettre. Comment fera t-elle pour le persuader de lui reparler ?


Une jeune fille dansait sur la piste de danse, n'ayant plus vraiment conscience de ce qu'elle faisait à cause de l'alcool, qu'elle avait ingurgité. Plusieurs bouteilles trainaient derrière elle. C'était les siennes. Elle venait ici tous les ans pour fêter la nouvelle année, elle venait ici depuis maintenant 5ans. La première fois, elle n'avait que 17ans. C'était son cousin qui l'avait amené ici, Em' l'appelait-elle. Mais son nom complet était Emmett McCarthy. C'était la veille de leur dispute, et elle ne le revit plus après. Elle s'en voulait, se demandant toujours ce qui avait pour que cela arrive. Elle n'avait plus moyen de le contacter, alors elle dansait, là, dans le dernier endroit où elle l'avait vu, où ils s'entendaient si bien. Ils trainaient avec les mêmes personnes à cette époque, et puis, après leur dispute, il est partit. Ils ne leurs parlaient plus ensuite. Elle savait qu'il était resté à Seattle, mais ne sut jamais où il vivait. Alors elle trémoussa ses fesses devant le regard des garçons de la salle, préférant cela plutôt que s'apitoyer sur son sort à cette heure-là. Les chansons continuèrent de prendre place dans la salle, puis elle s'arrêta, et retourna vers son siège, se sentant plus calme que jamais.

« - Votre danse était formidable. Surtout la dernière. Sinon avec les autres, vous n'étiez pas super, je dois l'avouer.

Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle. Plutôt fin, les cheveux légèrement bouclé blond et les yeux vert. Elle lui fit un sourire pincé et lui sortit sarcastiquement :

Je sais bien. Je l'ai appris quand j'avais 6 ans. Comme quoi, j'ai une bonne mémoire, Monsieur... ?

Monsieur Jasper, cela suffira. Voulez-vous que je vous offre un verre ?

Non, merci. Comme vous pouvez le constatez, je n'ai plus très soif.

Elle lui montra les quelques bouteilles qui étaient autour d'elle.

Vous avez l'air d'avoir l'habitude.

L'habitude d'une fois par an, c'est tout.

Cela est déjà trop pour une gentille dame comme vous vous.

Gentille ? Mais laissez-moi rire.

Elle se leva et partit pour rentrer chez elle, sans lui accorder un autre regard. Il fut trop surpris pour la retenir, ne s'en rendant compte que quand elle fut bien loin. Il soupira, il l'avait trouvé plutôt intéressante. Elle, elle était allée se poser dans un square pas loin, derrière un bâtiment. Elle entreprit d'appeler sa tante, qui devait probablement être en famille, donc, avec Emmett. Elle soupira un grand coup, et composa le numéro. Il y eu un bip, deux bips. Puis un allô à peine audible se fit à l'autre bout du téléphone. Elle se racla bruyamment la gorge en entendant la voix d'Esmée, essayant de prendre la voix d'un homme, une idée lui était soudainement venue.

« Bonsoir madame. J'aimerais savoir s'il serait possible qu'Emmett vienne, s'il vous plait ? »

Vous êtes ?

Une énorme bruit de chaise se fit derrière et un petit grognement se fit entendre au bout du téléphone.

Ouais, c'est Emmett, c'est qui et tu veux quoi ?

Le bruit se dissipa derrière lui, et elle ferma violement les yeux et les rouvris avec férocité, reprenant doucement ses esprits, elle racla de nouveau la gorge et sortit rapidement.

« Dans 10min, au coin du bâtiment où tu es.

Comment sais-tu où, je.. ? »

Elle avait déjà raccroché. Elle savait qu'il passait tout son nouvel an avec Esmée. Elle prit le petit chemin qui menait directement chez sa tante aux coins de rues d'à côté.

_**Flash Back**_

Emmmmmmmmm !

Qu'est-ce tu veux encore Bell's ?

Jouée avec ta console !

D'accord… Mais je dois sortir au square d'à côté avec des amis. Tshuss. Garde là si tu veux, même, la console. J'ai la nouvelle.

Oh, merci cousin !

Ouais ouais, Bell's.

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Elle soupira et accéléra le pas, arrivant presque à l'endroit du rendez-vous. Elle mit la capuche de son blouson, les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de sa joue. Une fois arrivée, elle tourna le dos de l'endroit par où, il devait arriver, pour pas qu'il ne l'a voit avant d'être présent. Elle réfléchissait à quoi dire, elle n'en avait franchement aucune idée après 5 ans sans nouvelle. Elle l'entendait, ça y est. Cela allait être le moment de vérité, il se positionna derrière elle. Elle fit un faible sourire en se retournant. Les yeux de son cousin passa de colère à tristesse.

« - Bell's, dit-il doucement.

Elle n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'elle serait complètement bourrée et défoncée, et qu'il le remarquerait certainement facilement.

Je n'aime pas quand tu es comme ça. Quand tu te détruis. C'est pour ça, que je vous ai tous.. écartés. De ma vie.

La claque partit sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Le visage d'Emmett se décomposa complètement à ce geste, il fit quelques pas en arrière avant de se retourner en serrant les poings. Elle, elle soupira, ravalant ses larmes et tout de même, le peu de fierté qui lui restait.

« - Emmett, je suis désolée, d'accord ? Tu m'aidais à m'en sortir, et ce soir-là, j'ai pas géré la situation, j'en conçois, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me faire cela voyons !

Je m'excuse aussi Bell's. On recommence du bon pied ?

Pas de problème, mon pote ! Partit sur ta console ?


End file.
